


He's Gonna Kill You, Sammy

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallucifer manages to convince Sam that Dean is going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gonna Kill You, Sammy

He ignored it. Sam ignored the hallucination for as long as he could.  
“He’s gonna kill you,” Hallucifer whispered.  
Sam knew it wasn’t true, that Dean wasn’t going to kill him.  
“You know it’s true,” The hallucination said, “I mean, do you really think he forgives you for all that demon blood, for almost killing him?”  
Sam’s nostrils flared, but he wouldn’t give Hallucifer the time of day..  
“Ah, the silent treatment,” It said, “Come on, Sammy. He’s waiting for an opportunity. And when he finds it, well…”  
“Dean is NOT going to kill me,” Sam demanded.  
“You keep believing that. You know, like you believed Cas was your friend, that he cared about you.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Hitting a little too close to home for you, am I?”  
“Shut up!”  
“Sam?” Dean asked.  
The younger brother got up from his bed.  
“Hey Dean.”  
“You okay, man?”  
“Uh…yeah.”  
“Look in his eyes,” Hallucifer said, “Hate. Anger. Disgust.”  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked, “Is it…”  
“No,” Sam answered, “Well, yeah, but…I’m okay. Really.”  
“Monster, Sam,” Dean’s voice, but it wasn’t coming from Dean, “You’re a monster, a freak. I can’t wait to put a bullet in your head like all the other things we hunt.”  
“Sam, you with me?” The real Dean asked.  
“What?” Sam panicked, “Yeah. Just…give me a minute, okay?”  
“All right.”  
Dean looked at his little brother with concern, then left the room.  
“Did you see that look?” Hallucifer commented, “Disgust.”  
“I told you to shut up.”

That night, as usual, Sam got no sleep. He lie awake, staring at the wall, waiting.  
“Sammy,” Dean’s voice spoke in a hushed whisper.  
“Dean?”  
“I’m gonna kill you, Sam,” The voice said, “I’ll gut you like a fish.”  
“You’re not Dean.”  
“Yes I am. Come on, don’t you know your own brother?”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re a monster. And I will enjoy killing you.”  
“Stop. Please.”  
Hallucifer laughed. “It’s fun screwing with you.”  
“Dean’s not going to kill me.”  
“How sure are you of that, Sam? Hmm?”  
Honestly, Sam was beginning to doubt his safety with the older brother.  
“He won’t hurt me.”  
“You keep saying that, but do you believe it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mmm,” Hallucifer nodded, “Well, you shouldn’t. You SHOULD stop him before he kills you.”  
“Are you suggesting I KILL Dean?”  
“When you put it that way…yes.”  
“No. Not happening.”

Sam stepped up his game, researched for jobs harder and faster, and practically began sucking up to Dean. Hallucifer kept speaking, “He’s gonna kill you,” “look at his eyes,” and Sam tried his best to ignore it. The words were getting to him. He was beginning to believe what the hallucination said. Sam believed that Dean would kill him.  
He didn’t want to do it, but there was no other way. Sam took out the gun that he had hidden under his pillow and approached the older brother’s bed. He stood above Dean, the gun aimed at his head, but he couldn’t do it.  
“Sam?” Dean yawned, then turned on a lamp, “Sam, what the hell?”  
The younger brother dropped the gun and backed away.  
“Come on, Sam,” Hallucifer said, “Pick up the gun. Hurry! Before he wastes you.”  
Sam stood, frozen, then backed further away from Dean.  
“Sammy, what’s wrong with you?”  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” He answered.  
Dean got up and grabbed the gun before Sam could reach. The younger brother only closed his eyes.  
“You’re going back to Hell, where you belong,” Dean’s voice spoke.  
Sam whimpered. “Please,” He begged.  
“Sam!” The real Dean shouted, “Sam, are you with me? If you can hear me, open your eyes.”  
Sam opened his eyes to see that Dean had set the gun down and was standing right in front of him.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Dean demanded, “Why did you just try to kill me?”  
“He told me…”  
“He…your hallucination?”  
“Yeah,” Sam answered, “But sometimes he sounds like you. And…says I’m a monster, that you’re waiting for the right moment to kill me. Whether….slowly, or…”  
“He said I would torture you?” Dean’s nostrils flared.  
“Kind of,” Sam answered, “I mean, he sounds like you when he wants.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“No.”

The older brother took a deep breath. Being that the hallucination was in Sam’s head, at least some part of it was Sam’s fears. He feared that Dean would…torture him? Kill him?  
“Sam, I wouldn’t…I COULDN’T hurt you. You’re my brother.”  
“I’m a monster.”  
“Stop saying that! If I hear you say that again, I’ll…”  
“You’ll what?”  
“I don’t know,” Dean said, “But you’re not a monster. Don’t let that thing inside your head tell you otherwise.”  
Sam nodded.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Dean said.  
“Sam, he’s lying,” Hallucifer said.  
“You’re my brother, Sammy,” Dean continued, “You spent your time in Hell, the demon blood, all of it, is over. Most of it, anyways. Please Sam, you have to believe me.”  
Sam threw his arms around Dean and ignored Hallucifer’s threats.


End file.
